Broken
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Soul get into a motorcycle accident and dies. Can Kid get over his death and move on?


Broken  
>Pairings: SoulXKid and a little bit of KidXLuke<br>Time frame: Takes place six months after Kiss From Death...however, the events of this story are not related.  
>It has been three months since Soul and I moved into our own apartment. I'm still getting used to the smaller space but Soul however, was at home the moment we first walked into the place. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he did live in an apartment with his former miester before we met. Liz and Patty were still my weapons but I use Soul mostly ever since I found out I could turn Soul into a double bladed scythe when resonating our souls. I remember when I first used Soul he told me I was a much better miester for him then Maka ever was. I was in the middle of cleaning the apartment when Soul walk up behind me and hugged me.<br>"Hey there babe." He kissed my neck before continuing. "Did you think about what I asked yet?"  
>"Soul, can you please not call me that? I'm a Shinig-"<br>"Yeah, I know..a Shinigami but you're the one who wanted to be the uke remember?"  
>I sigh. "Yeah, I remember but that doesn't mean you have to point out the fact I agreed to play the girl role after you propose to me."<br>Soul smiles at with the shark-like smile I have always loved.  
>"Of course I have to point that out. I love teasing you and that expression I get after doing so. Now then are you gonna let me go on that trip?"<br>I looked at Soul for a moment. A part of me wanted to say no so, he would stay me. Other part wanted him to have some time to enjoy himself. In the end the other part won. I looked down at my perfectly symmetrical engagement rings before answering him.  
>"Hey Kid, you don't need worry about me. I'll be back before you finish checking every painting in this place." He said kissing my forehead.<br>I smiled a little. "Checking every painting won't take me until Monday, Soul."  
>"Yeah, I know. But hey, at least I got you to smile for me. So can I go?"<br>"Yes, you can go."  
>Soul hugged and kissed me before heading up to our room to pack his things. A couple days ago Soul had told me that he wanted to go a motorcycle trip with his friends over the weekend. I said no at first because I was never a fan of motorcycles for the fact they are more risky to drive then cars. He told me to think about for a couple of days and so, I did.<br>Soul came back down with his bag on his right shoulder. I was tempted to tell him to put the bag on both his shoulders but he interrupted my thoughts with a kiss.  
>"Okay, I'm off."<br>"Soul please be careful.  
>He smiles at me. "Don't worry I will. Oh, and Kid. Don't forget no matter how far apart we are, I'll be right here." He told me holding his hand over my heart.<br>I smile back at him. "Don't worry, I'll always remember that."  
>After hugging and kissing each other and telling each other we love each other, Soul heads out. I stand in the doorway waving at Soul right up until he is out of sight.<br>Two days into his trip I got a phone call. The caller ID said it was from the hospital just outside Death City. A bit worried I picked up the phone. As I listen to the person on the other end my heart sinks. I don't even bother hanging up the phone and I rush out of the apartment. I get to the hospital in ten minutes or less. A nurse tells me where Soul's room is and I get up there as quickly as I possibly can. When I walk into his room he is unconscious.  
>"Soul..." I make my way over to the side of his bed and sit in the chair. I grab his hand and kiss it. "Soul, I'm here so you're not alone. The doctors told me what happened and it's pretty serious but I know you pull through. I mean you survived a blow to the chest right? So this is nothing." I kiss his hand again. "God, I hope I'm right."<br>Suddenly the heart monitor flats lines and then doctors and nurses rush in the room. I'm forced to watch outside the room as they work to save him. After what seemed like forever a nurse came out of the room.  
>"I'm sorry but we did everything we could but the damage to his brain was to great."<p>

I fell to my knees and then to the floor. "Soul..." Tears started steaming down my cheeks. "Dammit Soul, why did you have to leave me?" I hit my fist on the floor over and over until it bleeds. "I should have made you stay home with me...dammit, you're dead because of me. This is my fault, I don't deserve to live!"

I hear familiar voices calling my name and look up to my friends.

"We came as soon we heard what happened Kid." Said Liz.

"Come on, let's get you home." Said Luke.

I nod and start to get up but I fall down to my knees.

"It's okay Kid, I'll cherry you." Said Liz as she bends down to my level so, I can crawl onto her back.

"Thank you, Liz." That was the last thing I could say before slipping into a half conscious state.

"He looks tired sis." Said Patty.

"Well, that's not surprising after what happened today, Patty."

"Yeah, you do have a point there. Kid will feel much after getting a good night's rest, right sis?"

"One can centrality hope so, Patty." _I wish I could be hopeful as Patty but this is the kind of thing that would make Kid really kill himself. Especially if he blames himself._

"Well, we're home. Patty is he awake?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll just take to his room.

It's two weeks after Soul's death. I was returning home from a mission.

I let go of Patty but keep my grip on Liz. "Patty go watch TV or something." I say as I head to bathroom.

"Uh, Kid aren't you gonna let go so, I can go back to my human form?"

I shut the door and lock it.

"Kid what are you doing?"

I told Liz up to my chin and begin to pull trigger.

"Kid! Stop! Please don't do this!"

"I can't take the pain anymore..." I say as the last tear I'll ever shed rolls down my cheek.

The last thing I heard was the sound of my gun going off.

I wake up in a strange place. As I look around I notice a figure walking towards me. "Soul?"

"Kid what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't take the pain anymore, Soul. So I killed myself so I can be with you."

Soul shakes his head. "Sorry Kid I know you miss me but it's not your time. I can't let you stay here."

"What do you mean and what is this place anyway?"

"This is the afterlife, it lies between the world of the living and the world of the dead." He moves a cloud to reveal screen. "And this is why I can't let you stay. Any moment now your father will put your soul back in your body."

"No, I want to stay here with you, Soul! My life isn't worth living without you in."

Soul shakes his head. "You're wrong Kid. Your friends need you and so does your father. Besides, who's gonna take care of Liz and Patty if you're not around? Do you really want Patty's innocence to go away?"

"No, I don't want that. I didn't think about that when I pulled the trigger."

"This is one time you should have thought more, Kid. Now are you ready to go?"

"No."

Soul grabs my hand. "Kid do you remember what I told before I left?"

"Yes."

"I meant what I said and I hold true to my words. That's why I'm here and not gone into the light but if you don't go then me being here is a complete waste of time. The road is going to be a hard one but I promise you I will be there every step of the way."

"Okay Soul, I'll go back."

"Good. Now don't forget no matter how far apart we are I'll always be right here." He said hold his hand over my heart.

"I'll always remember."

The next thing I knew I woke up back in the world of the living.

"Good to have you back son."

"Thanks dad."

"Son I'm sure you know what this means, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

I spent five years at a treatment center. During the first couple of months I did try to commit suicide but I couldn't go through with it. My friends did visit me as often as they could. However, Luke was the one that visited me the most. We became a couple a month before I was let go. When I was finally consider a no longer a danger to myself, I was left go.

My father made it clear that I would live at the mansion at least for a year and I don't blame him for wanting it that way.

I was going around cleaning since I didn't have much to do. I was cleaning my room when Luke walked up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey you. He kissed my neck before continuing. "Isn't the sunset pretty?"

"Yeah but it would even prettier if was symmetrical."

"Yeah, you're right."

As Luke continued to hug me I suddenly feel another presence hugging me. A small smile appears on my face as I think to myself. _I know you're here with me, Soul. You'll always be here as long as I never forget what you said._ I melt into Luke's embrace allowing him to shower me with his affection.


End file.
